Please Remember Us!
by Hermione Aqua Mage
Summary: It's Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort once again attacks Hogwarts and duels Harry. This time, though, Voldemort “accidentally” puts a memory charm on Harry, making him lose all of his memory. Sad part, though is that Harry’s parents an


A/N: Okay, here's another fanfic for you! It's basically another story where Harry loses his memory and all. But, this one's different, I promise. You see, while Harry is forgetful land, three people drop by. Who are they? Well, I'll give you a hint: they're supposed to be dead. Yep, Harry's parents and Sirius Black come bask from the dead. But, unfortunately, Harry doesn't remember a thing about them. Or anything, for that matter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!!! If I did own anything, I would not be sitting in this computer chair typing this story in the USA. No, I'd be in England typing this story on some type of royal velvet chair writing the next installment of the Harry Potter series.  
  
A/N: I appreciate ALL reviews, including flames so don't be afraid to review!!!!!!  
  
Okay, on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" a voice hissed across the lands.  
  
"Stupify!" another kinder voice called back to the hissing.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort cried as his opponent, Harry Potter fired the Stunning Spell at him.  
  
"Ricricempta!" Harry cried back, intending to roll Voldemort into the air and making him land on the cold, hard ground.  
  
"Harry!" two voices shouted in unison from the sidelines. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely watched as their best friend dueled the evilest sorcerer in the world.  
  
Harry had somehow gotten into this duel by simply getting off his broom as he finished the quidditch match, golden snitch in hand. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team had beaten Slytherin, 510-0. Ron had acted as a superb keeper while Harry did a spectacular job as seeker and quidditch captain for their house team. During the summer, Harry had received the word from Dumbledore on his sixteenth birthday that the life-long ban from quidditch had been released and he was back on the team with the new responsibility of being the captain of the team. This had thrilled Harry. A week later, he received a letter stating that he had been made a third prefect and that he had received the second highest amount of OWLs in the school. (The best had gone to Hermione.)  
  
So, now, Harry and his archenemy Voldemort were dueling in the Forbidden Forest after Voldemort had grabbed Harry off his broom and led him to the Forbidden Forest. Naturally, Hermione and Ron had followed to see what would become of their best friend, the-boy-who-lived.  
  
Voldemort cast a curse at Harry that made him lose his balance and roll of to where Hermione and Ron were hidden behind some bushes.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she bent over him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're a powerful wizard, Harry. You'll defeat him," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry snorted.  
  
"It's true," Ron said. "You survived the killing curse when you were barely a year old."  
  
"And you saved the Sorcerer's Stone when you were eleven. And don't forget the time you killed that basilisk when you were twelve," Hermione tried to smile.  
  
Harry smiled slightly too. "So? This is totally different. You heard Voldemort say to Dumbledore right before he grabbed me, 'Look at the boy now because the next time you see him, he'll be dead!'"  
  
"And how many times has he said something along those lines before?" Ron asked.  
  
"None." Harry said simply.  
  
"About a million times!" Hermione cried. "Now, go out there and defeat the stupid git!"  
  
Hermione and Ron helped Harry up pushed him to where Voldemort was pacing.  
  
"So you have decided to join me?" Voldemort asked slyly.  
  
"Yes," Harry spat. "And I will never join you!"  
  
Voldemort actually looked puzzled for a second before he understood. "It's either that or dying!"  
  
"Then I'll die," Harry said.  
  
Hermione gasped. "What? No!"  
  
Harry turned to the shocked Hermione and Ron. "Guys, I don't deserve to live. I helped kill Sirius."  
  
"No, you didn't," Ron shouted.  
  
"Yes, I did," Harry looked down. "If I didn't run off to the department of mysteries, Sirius would be here right now worrying about me like everybody else."  
  
"But, Harry," Ron pleaded. "You can't just kill yourself!"  
  
"I don't intend to," Harry stated. "Voldemort can do it for me."  
  
"Then it's settled, then," Voldemort suddenly pulled out a spare wand. He pointed his original one at Harry and the second at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" he waved the first one. "Oblivateextremo!" (A/N: I made that up, it's an extreme version of the memory charm) the second one swirled.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried as she ran in front of the killing curse to block Harry as Ron grabbed Harry and fell in a heap on the floor.  
  
From then on, everything was mass chaos. The killing curse hit Hermione in the heart, killing her instantly. The memory charm hit Harry in the head, but not before Harry pointed his wand at the sky and shouted:  
  
"Sprits I know or love  
  
Come back to your body!  
  
Now!!!!!  
  
Returnobodiospirtto!!!!!!" (A/N: Made it up, returns spirits that Harry knows or loves to their body)  
  
The memory charm finally hit Harry, which made him fall unconscious on the floor. Voldemort, who was currently watching this all in horror and surprise, apparated away in the blink of an eye.  
  
Ron, now the only one alive or awake, felt tears come out as he saw Hermione dead in front of him and Harry's light from on top of him, absorbing the spell that had just been cast on him.  
  
Eventually, he too, passed out.  
  
***  
  
Ron awoke with a start, looking around him. He almost expected to find himself at Hogwarts in the morning, but his hopes instantly ceased when he saw Hermione and Harry sprawled out around him, not moving.  
  
Suddenly, though, Hermione awoke.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried. "What happened?"  
  
"Wait, I though you were dead!" Ron shouted. "I saw the killing curse hit you!"  
  
"Me, too," Hermione shook her head. "It must have been that chant I heard Harry recite before I 'died'. Where is Harry, anyway?"  
  
They both looked at the form in front of Ron.  
  
"Should we try to wake him up?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Good idea."  
  
They both went over to Harry who was still not moving and just barely breathing.  
  
"Enneverate!" Hermione cried as she pointed her wand at Harry. Harry quickly woke up and looked around.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Get off!" Harry's muffled voice shouted.  
  
Ron laughed. "I think you're suffocating him."  
  
Hermione quickly moved away. "Sorry."  
  
Harry was about to say something but at that moment, figures ran into the forest.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried as she beckoned the headmaster of Hogwarts over to the trio. She abruptly gasped though when she noticed one the four people standing behind him.  
  
It was somebody she knew well, somebody that everybody had mistaken for a criminal. Someone who had shoulder-length brown hair and pale blue eyes. Someone that was supposed to be dead.  
  
"Sirius!" Ron and Hermione cried in unison.  
  
"But I thought you were dead!" Hermione said.  
  
"I was," Sirius said. "But I woke up about two hours ago to find myself in the Department of Mysteries. I quickly flooed over to Hogwarts to find a rather worried Dumbledore and staff. He said that Harry had been abducted by Voldemort, is that true?"  
  
Hermione gravely nodded. "Yes, I seemed to have the same experience as you. He killed me too but I woke up rather quickly."  
  
Sirius nodded and glanced over at Harry. "Hey, you've been rather quiet, are you in shock?"  
  
Harry still didn't say anything. He was currently staring off into space, occasionally glancing at the scene in front of him.  
  
Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry started right at Ron's fingers and then moved his eyes up to his head silently.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione quickly walked over to him. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry continued to star silently at his friends until Sirius came over to him and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Is my name Harry?"  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Are you playing games with me, young man?"  
  
"No," Harry said slowly. "Why would I? I don't even know you!"  
  
Hermione's and Ron's eyes widened. "Harry, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
Harry frowned again. "I don't remember anything."  
  
***  
  
Far, far, away, two people, a man and a woman, stood holding hands in front of a pile of ruins.  
  
"James," the woman sobbed. "What happened? Where's Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, Lily," the man called James said sadly. "I thought Voldemort had killed us. Maybe we dodged the killing curse and just fell unconscious for a little while."  
  
"That's probably what happened," Lily said logically. "But that doesn't explain where Harry is."  
  
"We'll have to ask Dumbledore," James sighed. "He'll know where Harry is."  
  
"Yeah," Lily tried to smile. "I mean, what could a one-year-old done while we've been unconscious?"  
  
***  
  
"You don't remember anything?" Dumbledore frowned. "Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nope, the last thing I remember is a blast of white and green squiggly things and squares coming towards me, and I doubt that really happened," Harry laughed. "It would of meant there was magic in the world and we all know that's impossible!"  
  
Snape, who was one of the four people standing behind Dumbledore (The others were McGonnagall and Lupin) stepped forward. "Potter, if you are lying about this you know you are going to be in deep trouble. In fact, the only punishment that I would find suitable for this is expulsion from Hogwarts."  
  
"Who are you and what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Snape was about to yell at Harry but at that moment, two people came running up the hill, shouting.  
  
"Dumbledore!" the smaller person shouted, who also happened to be a woman. "Dumbledore!"  
  
Everybody whirled around, minus Harry, to see a woman with long curly red and hair and bright green eyes running towards then with a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes plus glasses behind her.  
  
Everybody gasped as they got closer to the group in the forest.  
  
They were Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Lily!" Lupin cried. "James!"  
  
Lily smiled. "Hello Lupin. Are you okay, you look, well, older. Has anything else happened since we've been gone?"  
  
Despite the situation, Sirius snorted. "Has anything happened? Has anything happened? Ha!"  
  
"Jeez, how much could have happened within a day or two?" James looked puzzled.  
  
Everybody started to look uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily cried. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry's uh, here," Ron said slowly.  
  
"Where?" James asked. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasely," Ron said. "Uh, Harry's babysitter!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Ron, you are not Harry's baby-sitter."  
  
Lily looked at Hermione. "Now, who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Can you tell us where Harry is?" Lily asked desperately. "We need to know where are little baby is!"  
  
"Well, Harry's not exactly a baby anymore," Hermione said very quietly. " But he is right in front of you."  
  
James looked down. He couldn't find Harry; the only thing he saw was a sixteen-year-old boy with extremely messy black hair and bright green eyes that shone though black rimmed glasses. A thin, lightning bolt scar showed through his hair and James would of laughed; the boy probably wanted a scar shaped like that and most likely cut himself on purpose. "There's no Harry here, just a teenager that for some reason looks very familiar"  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean," Lily whispered.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his former students gravely. "James, Lily, I am sorry to inform you that you have actually been dead for over fifteen years, and yes, this is your son who has gone through so much and is probably the most powerful wizard in the world at the moment. Ah, yes, he also currently has no memory."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think!!!! If you do, I'll update ASAP!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, please read and review my other story, Harry Potter and the Unicorn's Dragon so I'll know if you like it or not.  
  
Please review,  
  
~*~Hermione Aqua Mage~*~ 


End file.
